The present invention relates to electronic apparatus, and more particularly to such apparatus in which heat exchangers are arranged along a passage for cooling air.
Electronic circuit components, especially those that operate at relatively high power levels, generate significant amounts of heat that must be dissipated efficiently since the characteristics of the components are not temperature stable beyond finite limits and an increase in temperature is generally accompanied by an increase in the distortion level. Modern solid state circuit components occupy relatively little space, and the spacing required between the components for heat dissipation is, therefore, a principal factor determining the overall size of the apparatus.
Heat dissipation is often problematic in the power stages of equipment, such as audio amplifiers, where power transistors and diodes are major heat sources. In many instances, heat from these components is radiated by heat exchangers arranged along the inside surfaces of chassis walls and carried away by cooling air blown through the chassis. As the size of the chassis decreases, the temperature tends to increase and greater blower power is needed to force an increased flow of adequate cooling air. It is generally desirable, however, that the requisite blower power be held to a minimum to reduce noise, size and power consumption.
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide a more effective configuration and arrangement of heat exchangers that more effectively dissipates heat within limited space and blower power parameters.